Falling Apart
by Rebel's Girl
Summary: Sonny hugged her trembling legs closer & stared out of the tiny window in the small black cell. She stared at the stars and hoped that Chad was thinking of her too. She felt the tears in her eyes but wiped them away. She needed to be strong, to survive..
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! **

**This is my new story. I know i should be working on my others but this seemed to good to wait for!**

**This is only a teaser, a sneak peak. Please tell me if you want me to continue!  
**

**I really hope you like it! Plz check out my other stories! Ly all xx**

**_Disclaimer - I don't own SWAC or anything on Disney Channel_**

**Enjoy...  
**

* * *

**Falling Apart**

***  
**

**Teaser**

***  
**

Sonny breathed in the freezing cold air and wrapped her arms more tightly around her trembling legs. She stared ahead, deep into the darkness that surrounded her and listened to the harsh winds scrapping against the small window.

She could hear the other girl whimpering and longed to help her, but the thick iron chains locked around her ankles that were attached to the cold, stone floor forbid her to move any closer. She blinked back the tears that welled up in her eyes every time she thought about this tiny cell, but more importantly, the man on the outside, waiting for an opportunity to hurt her again.

She rubbed her arms to keep warm. Sonny wiped her eyes again, she had to stay strong, she needed to keep hoping that one day she'd break out of this place and get back to everything that was stopping her from falling apart. She needed to hold herself together long enough to get out.

She looked up and out of the tiny window and stared at the stars that twinkled brightly and hoped that somehow, somewhere, Chad was looking up at the stars too, thinking about her.

"I miss you." She whispered, then the hysterical tears she had been holding back overwhelmed her and she sobbed into her hands.

* * *

**What do you think??**

**The next chapter will start from the very beginning. As the story goes on, you'll see what happens...**

**Thanks all! Please review and tell me if you liked it!**

**=D PLEASE REVIEW =D**

**Rebel's Girl xxxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! You're really sweet.**

**This chapter may be a bit confusing but it will all make sence throughout the story. **

**_gAnGsTa GaBbY lOvEs JoKeR - _Thanks for all you're constant support! Glad you enjoy my stories =D**

**_SparkleInTheSun - _Your review convinced me to upload this next chapter asap! =P**

**THANKS TOO:**

**_Harryfan94, JateLexzieLit, fabfriend7, ChannyandSterlinglover1123, HinataLoveGaruto_**

**Thanks for reviewing! You're all great!! This chapter's dedicated to you lot =]**

**_Disclaimer - I don't own SWAC or anything on Disney Channel_**

**Enjoy..._  
_**

* * *

**F****alling Apart  
**

***  
**

**Chapter One**

*****

Sonny blushed slightly as Chad caressed her cheek and tilted his head forward to press his lips gently to hers. Sonny was still getting used to them dating.

Chad slid his hand into hers and they walked to the crowded cafeteria. Her cast mates glanced up and smiled at her when they walked in. The two grabbed lunch and went to sit next to the rest of the So Randoms where Portlyn was already sitting, chatting happily with Tawni. The miraculous friendship between Portlyn and Tawni still baffled Sonny. She had only been dating Chad just over a month, but Tawni and Portlyn were now the best of friends. However, Sonny couldn't stand being in the same conversation as them for more than a few minutes because the subject always changed to nail varnish and moisturiser.

But Sonny and Chad were almost inseparable. Sonny never had a thought that didn't include Chad and was excited to see him every time she wasn't with him. At first she thought that she might have a problem with being too obsessed but Chad had said he was exactly the same. Love does funny things to people.

Sonny listened to the humming of the voices in the cafeteria as she ate.

Chad nudged her and she turned to look at him.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" He asked. His eyes were light.

"Sure!" Sonny said enthusiastically. They hadn't been on many dates because of the media, but now it had settled down, this would be nice.

"Great," he held her free hand. "Well, I've got to go to rehearsal now, but I'll come by and pick you up about seven. Is that okay?" He smiled.

"Perfect." She leaned forward and kissed him again.

He stood up and walked over to Portlyn on the other side of the table.

"Come on, gossip girl." He laughed, pulling his friend out of the seat while she was still talking to Tawni.

"Call me later! We've got to arrange a shopping trip!" Portlyn called over Chad's shoulder as he pushed her out. Tawni grinned and nodded in reply.

The afternoon was slow, but soon Sonny was in her room getting ready for her date. She put on her favourite jeans and a black tank top. She threw on some silver jewellery and mascara, then went to sit on the sofa to wait for Chad.

Not five minutes later, there was a soft knock at the door. Sonny rushed over and pulled open the door. Chad looked handsome, he was wearing jeans too and a white, button down shirt. She grinned and they walked hand in hand to his car.

As they drove to the restaurant, Chad took an unexpected turn. Sonny turned to look at him questioningly.

"I've got a surprise for you first." He grinned as her eyes lit up.

A few minutes later, Chad pulled up in front of a huge shopping mall.

"What…?" Sonny asked as they stepped out of the car.

Chad grinned and grabbed her hand. "You'll see."

They walked through the busy shopping mall until they reached and expensive jewellery shop. Sonny turned to stare at Chad with wide eyes.

He pulled her into the shop and she turned to look at all the shiny and sparkly jewellery.

"Pick something. Anything." Chad let go of her hand and grinned at her.

"Thank you!" She laughed and hugged him tightly. She jogged of to one of the brightly-lit windows and began searching for anything she liked. Sonny put her handbag on one of the small tables while she searched.

Soon, she found a sparkly blue ring that, for her, stood out from the rest. She jogged over to Chad.

"I've found a beautiful ring." She smiled.

"Consider it yours." He kissed her softly.

"Thank you!" She laughed and went to show the assistant which ring she wanted. Once he knew, he went to the back of the shop to find one. Chad waited at the desk to pay. Chad paid for it and Sonny slipped it onto her finger. Chad grinned as they walked out of the shop.

"Oh! I'll be right back, I left my bag." Sonny smiled and walked back into the shop to find it. As the picked up her bag, a young boy, about five years old tugged on her jeans to get her attention.

She turned to look at the little boy and knelt down to his height.

"Hi sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked, as his face looked miserable.

"I've lost my dad. Will you help me find him?" He looked close to tears.

"Of course! Where did you see him last?" She asked and held the little boy's hand.

"Over here." He pulled her out of the shop and towards a door marked 'STAFF ONLY'. He opened the door and they walked in.

"My dad told me to wait here if I lost him, but I was scared to wait on my own." He said to her.

"Are you sure he said in here?" She asked, looking around the platform. The number 2 on the wall indicated it was the second floor and the stairs below and above her made her sure this was only for staff.

The boy nodded but gasped and looked behind her. "Daddy!" He yelled and ran into a man's arms.

"Jake! I was so worried." He hugged him and then straightened up; Jake stood at his side. "Thank you." He said, specking directly to Sonny.

Something about his stare made Sonny uncomfortable. "No problem. I'm glad he found you." She replied. "But I'd better be heading back." Sonny pulled open the door a couple of inches but then a strong arm grabbed her around the torso. She gasped. He held a long knife to her throat.

"Scream and you die." He whispered menacingly. Sonny sobbed as he led her down the stairs while the boy followed quietly.

Why didn't he do anything? Sonny cried harder until her muttered 'shut up' to her. Soon, they reached the underground car park and he walked towards a white van. As Sonny walked slowly with her hands behind her back, she managed to pull of the ring Chad had bought for her. She dropped it on the floor hoping that he would find it. She wasn't sure what it would do, but it could help someone find her. The man unlocked the car and pulled open the side door. He threw her in roughly and slammed the door behind her.

Sonny was in total darkness.

* * *

**What do you think!? Please review and tell me!**

**If you are confused about anything plz review and tell me - i'll reply to you. =]**

**(Basically, Sonny had been kidnapped. *GASP*)**

**Please keep reading, it's only getting better...**

**Love you all!**

**Rebel's Girl xxxx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Hope you like this chap! Really sorry about the late update!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I owe you all! This chapter is dedicated to you lot =D**

**Hope you like it!!  
**

**_Disclaimer - I don't own SWAC or anything on Disney Channel_**

**Enjoy...  
**

* * *

**Falling Apart**

***  
**

**Chapter Two**

*****

CPOV

"Sonny?" Chad asked walking back into the store. He'd been waiting for five minutes and she still hadn't come back.

Chad scanned the shop but couldn't see her. He walked over to the shop assistant.

"Excuse me? Have you seen my girlfriend? She has long brown hair and we were just in here t buy a ring." Chad tried to describe her.

"Yes, she went that way with a little boy a few minutes ago." He replied.

"A little boy?" Chad asked, confused.

"Yeah, he looked lost." He told him.

"Thanks." Chad muttered and ran off in the direction the man pointed.

After twenty minutes off looking and trying to call Sonny, only to get the answer phone Chad ran up to some security guards.

"Please! You have to help me," Chad said panting, a full panic attack on the way. "I've lost my girlfriend. I've looked everywhere!"

Both the guards looked horror struck. "What's her description?" One demanded.

"Long brown hair, 16 years old, pretty, brown eyes..." Chad trailed on until the guard put his hand up.

"This is the third disappearance this week!" He shouted. The other shouted orders down a walkie talky. "The past two girls have had brown hair and were 16 years old." Suddenly a siren went off all around the shopping mall.

Chad was panicking now. Disappearances?

Soon they were surrounded by police officers and more guards.

"What's going on!?" Chad yelled at the guards. One guard with a badge stepped forward to him. "My name is Bill. I'm in charge of the security guards, is it your girlfriend who's gone missing?" He questioned seriously. Other people were still shouting and looking confused. People approached the officers for explanations.

"Yes." Chad whispered and nodded his head.

"Okay, well I'll tell you what's been happening. Over the past week, there has been two other kidnappings-"

Chad interrupted him. "Kidnappings!?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. The kidnapper seems to pick 16 year old girls with brown hair." Chad couldn't hold back a sob. He clapped him hand over his mouth so he could hear the officer.

"We have been working on these two cases but nothing is helping. There was no evidence and both these girls were shopping alone. The fact that you were with her is different…" He let Chad speak.

"I wasn't with her when she was… kidnapped." He forced out the last word. "She left her bag and went back to get it." He whispered.

"Well, this person was targeting girls on their own."

"So you mean, if I'd been with her, she wouldn't be missing now?" Chad cried.

"I'm sorry, but it's most likely. But, unlike the last two cases, you have alerted us so the kidnapper might still be locked in the building." He replied.

"Locked?" Chad repeated his heart lifting.

"The whole mall has been locked down and closed. No one can get in or out."

"That serious? Is this that bad?" Chad asked.

He nodded. Chad couldn't hold back the sobs now. But someone else approached him. He handed Chad a blue officer jacket.

"You are part of the search team now. You know your girlfriend best. If she could have gotten away – where would she go?"

Chad put on the jacket. "She would have come to me."

"What if she couldn't get to you?" He ushered.

Chad eyes snapped open. "She has another set of my car keys."

Bill was suddenly shouting to his team. A group gathered around Chad.

"You seven go down to the car park. Chad you lead them. Once you've found your car, search in it, around it and all over the platform. She could be hiding if she's in shock. Go!" He waved his arms at them and Chad sprinted off to level 2 of the car park, where his car was. The team followed Chad. He pushed his legs faster until he was at his car. He unlocked it and flung the doors open. There was nothing inside. He sighed, heart broken and turned to the team.

He was confused when he looked at them. They were knelt onto the floor examining something. The first thing Chad noticed were the think, black tyre marks on the floor, left from a car accelerating much too quickly. But what he saw next brought fresh tears to his eyes. He pushed past them to pick it up.

It was Sonny's ring…

* * *

**What to you think? Please review and tell me!!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**=D PLEASE REVIEW =D**

**Love you guys!!**

**Rebel's Girl xxxx  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Hope you like this chapter!**

**EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED - THANKS SO MUCH! You're amazing!! **

**_Disclaimer - I don't own SWAC or anything on Disney Channel_**

**Hope you like it!!  
**

**Enjoy...  
**

* * *

**Falling Apart **

*****

**Chapter Three**

***  
**

SPOV

Sonny whimpered quietly to herself as the car continued on for what seemed like for ever. She lay fat on the floor, her throat was burning from being so thirsty and her stomach hurt. She'd given up trying to get out. There was no daylight at all and it was pitch black.

Suddenly Sonny felt the car slow and hear the car going off the soft tarmac floor onto crunching gravel. She held her breath when the car stopped and two doors slammed. The bright light blinded her as the side door was thrown open and she was grabbed roughly by the shoulders.

"Stand up!" The man ordered. Sonny's legs tingled from being in the same place for too long as she stumbled across the gravel. Sonny got glimpses of the garden she was being pulled through. The little boy caught Sonny's eye. He ran across the gravel to a swing hanging from one of the trees. He jumped onto the swing but didn't do anything. He just sat there and watched his dad pull Sonny across the drive. Why didn't he do anything? Sonny glared at the boy until the man pushed her through the door. Before Sonny knew what was happening, there was a cloth over her mouth and the man was holding it there. Sonny screamed under the cloth but soon slowed. She could smell the gas coming off the cloth as she breathed it in. The man gagged her until she coughed and spluttered.

Sonny could feel her continuousness slipping away as she sunk to her knees. Her eyelids flickered and although her body felt numb, she could feel the man's strong hands dragging her by the hands across the carpet. Her back was burning before she fell into uncontinuousness.

The first thing Sonny could hear was crying. She didn't understand why, because she wasn't crying but her burning back made her forget about the noise. She was lying on her front, with her face pressed against the cold marble floor. She rolled over and sighed as the cold floor soothed her back.

Again, she could hear the crying. Her head was throbbing already so she sat up to find the sound. She didn't expect what she saw.

There in the corner of the room, was another girl. She had her legs pulled up to her chest and her head buried in her knees.

"Hello?" Sonny whispered. To be honest, she was frightened of this girl. She was obviously another prisoner, but Sonny was scared of everyone at the moment. The girl's crying stopped abruptly and she slowly lifted her head. Her wet and tired eyes met Sonny's curious but cautious eyes and another sob shook through her. Her short black hair stuck out in all directions and her clothes were now rags. How long had she been wearing them? She studied the girl's face – she was pretty, she also looked about 18. The girl looked skinny and pale, even in the dim light. She looked so venerable.

"Are you okay?" Sonny whispered.

Her eyes filled with tears as she heard her voice.

"No." She cried. "Neither of us are okay." Her voice was husky.

Sonny stared at the girl willing her to say more. She was so confused.

"Have you seen Megan?" Her bottom lip quivered.

"Who?" Sonny asked.

"She was my cell mate before. Are you sure you haven't seen her? She has red hair." The girl's face looked distraught.

"I'm sorry. There was no other girl." Sonny replied. Suddenly, this girl burst into tears.

"What wrong!?" Sonny cried.

"I knew it. I knew it!" She kept sobbing.

"Knew what?" Sonny moaned getting more and more confused by the minute.

"You being here. A new girl. That only means one thing." She cried again.

Sonny's face must have been enough to ask why. The girl coughed to try and stop the tears.

"There are only ever two girls at a time. If you're here, then she… she…" The girl's lip trembled again.

Sonny began to crawl towards her but stopped when she found something was holding her back. She turned to look at the thick black chain around her ankle, which was connected to a long chain. She pulled at the chain only to find it was nailed into the ground. She turned back to the girl who was looking at the chain too. She stretched her leg out to show Sonny that she had one too.

"Get used to it." She groaned. She looked at the floor and stared at it as she began to speak. "Megan was here before me. She told me all about this place. She said, only two girls at a time. When he gets bored with one girl, he will get rid of her and find a new one."

Sonny suddenly understood.

"He… he killed her? Because he got _bored!_" Sonny was outraged. "What is this place? Who's that guy?" She said disgustedly.

"This is a cell. This will be your home for God knows how long. I've been here for a long time. Over 5 years." Sonny gasped. "That man is our master and we live to serve him and his son. You must do everything he says." She was speaking like a robot, like this message was programmed into her.

Sonny's eyes filled with tears. The girl crawled over to where Sonny was and stretched her hand out to her.

"I'm Amy." She half-smiled.

"Sonny." She shook her hand while her tears trickled down her face.

"I'm so sorry Sonny." The girl apologised.

"For what?" She asked.

"For what's happened. You never asked for any of this. But we've got each other for now and I will look after you." Amy smiled and opened her arms. Sonny hugged her for a minute and whispered, "You never asked for any of this either." Suddenly something clicked in her brain. "How old are you?"

The girl straightened up and looked at her, confused. "I'm 18."

Sonny gasped. "And you say you've been here ten years?" Sonny's eyes got wet again. Amy nodded. "You were eight when you were taken?"

Amy's eyes tightened as a long tear fell down her cheek. "Yes."

"I'm so sorry." Sonny cried.

"Don't be. I was too young to remember much of what happened to me. That's why I'm so worried about you." Amy looked at Sonny sadly.

"Me?" Sonny was frightened again.

"Memories fade if you were too young to remember them. I'm worried because you aren't as young as I was and you will remember everything. Your memories will never fade." Amy pulled her into hug again while she came to terms with what she meant.

"This is going to get a lot worse, isn't it?" Sonny cried. Amy's reply was a small nod.

"I'm so sorry. But I will protect you." Her voice was filled with determination.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review!**

**Hope you liked it! I tried to make it a longer chapter. **

**=D PLEASE REVIEW =D**

**Love you all!! Thanks so much!**

**Rebel's Girl xxxx  
**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hey everyone!

It has been almost three years since I've been on this site, and OH MY GOSH I've forgotten how good it is! I remembered my old password (thank god :P) and am hoping to be able to update the stories I never got around to completing. I have promised many reviewers epilogues, new chapters etc and I wish to continue that now. Plus, my old stories may circulate nicely with a newer audience!

If you are an old viewer to my stories, I welcome you back and apologize for the long time no write! If you are a new viewer, I solemnly hope you enjoy these little fanfics I'm writing. Plus if I ever finish to novel I am writing, maybe check it out if it ever gets on the shelves!

Much love and apologies for such terrible time keeping, Rebel's Girl. xxx


End file.
